eh fuqit
by Ruth Lawliet
Summary: I love Junjou fanficiton, don't get me wrong. But this is the way most fanfictions go. Don't deny it.
1. Chapter 1

"Asdoisjdsadi" usagi said as he fell down the stairs "fuck' misaki yelled and he dove over the railing on the second level. he hit the floor and pulled usagi's body close to him "shit fuck pussy bitch are you hurt usagi dammit"  
"ah...no" usagi said, even though he was bleeding everywhere.  
"the only thing that will save me is if i fuck you into the floor right now"  
"nooo" misaki said weakly. "Oh fuck it you slut do me right now."  
so they fucked brutally and came and lived happily ever after. 


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki was cooking in the kitchen while Usagi read on the couch. A splatter of oil hit the teenager's hand and he yelped.

Suddenly Usagi teleported across the room at a speed which would make Captain Kirk jealous and held Misaki's burned hand.

"Are you hurt my love." he said, looking into Misaki's eyes. (Enter long description of beautiful eyes.)

"No," misaki whispered, as tears fell down his cheeks. ('cos he's a fucking wuss) ((Jk, jk))

Usagi immediately ripped off all of Misaki's clothing with one swoop of his hand and fucked him violently on the counter. They came and lived happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi was writing on his computer. Misaki came into the room to drop off some food but Usagi stood up and said "I'm out of Misaki." And the boy quietly wailed "Nooooooooooooooo…"

And he was suddenly naked and getting a blowjob and they fucked violently and came and lived happily ever after.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

**I like to wake up in the middle of the night and write down the first thing that comes to mind. This was one of them. Dedicated to Ham whose own junjou fanfiction story kind of goes like this.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was snowing outside so Usagi and Misaki were fucking violently in Usagi's bed while Misaki sorta halfheartedly protested at first but then made a bunch of moaning noises so we guess he started to like it and they came and lived happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki fell off a stool while putting away dishes and Usagi suddenly developed super speed, caught him in midair, and on the way down stripped him naked and they fucked violently against the refrigerator, came, and lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Oh dear readers i just don't even know anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi and Misaki went on a vacation (to jamacia) and fucked violently at every oppertunity. They fucked on the bed, in the water, on a boat, on one of those private bed thingys on the beach...Then they went home, had animalistic sex so wild it would make Cersei Lannister jelous. They lived happily ever after. The end.  
OR IS IT?

* * *

No I'm not foreshadowing anything! *Cough* *go read Onedoesnotsimplyhaveapenname (my other account)'s 'HighClass Vacation Romance'* *cough*

**My kittens wish to interrupt with a very important announcement: kixnhj\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\4hg ygtmj bnwsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw3eeeeeeee[a=qq=qh7 **

I think they're trying to communicate.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hahh...Mi-sa-ki..."

"U-u-usagi-san? Why are you calling me so late? It's almost 1 in the morning, you idiot!"

"Please, Misaki...Ah..D-don't be that way..."

"...What's with that weird tone of voice, Usagi-san?"

"Nnn."

Misaki felt something in his lower stomach jump.

"w-why did you call me?" He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"I...wanted to tell you how much I love you." There was a muffled noise in the backround. "Hnn..Ah...love you."

"what the hell are you doing over there?" Misaki tried to not get aroused by the breathy voice Usagi-san was using...but it was no use. His lower reigions started to tighten. "You know I'm at Nii-chan's house, right?...You can't do..this..now!" His voice started to sound like he was pleading. "Usagi!"

"I love you...so much..Nn! Ah..ah..goodnight, my love." The line clicked.

Misaki was left staring indigently at the cellphone in his palm. 'Damn it, Usagi-san!' he thought. He was in his brother's house, with Nii-chan's wife and kid too-! With a raging boner. 'God damn!'

So he fapped viciously on his end of the phone while Usagi did so back at the house, and somehow they came together and lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Fuck it.**


End file.
